1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to phase shift keyed (PSK) modulators and, more particularly, to a universal ultra-precision PSK modulator.
2. Description of the Background
Historically PSK modulators have been fabricated from multiple summers, balanced mixers and precision hybrid phase shifters. These types of PSK modulators are subject to amplitude modulation and phase imbalance which is accumulated and compounded through each device.